elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nord
Nords are a race of men and women from the province of Skyrim. The Nords have a natural resistance to the frost, evolved in the northern, colder reaches of Nirn. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of traditional warfare. Nord culture centers on the quest for honor and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community. By game *Nord (Arena) *Nord (Daggerfall) *Nord (Morrowind) *Nord (Oblivion) *Nord (Skyrim) *Nord (Online) Skyrim Skyrim is the northernmost landmass of the continent of Tamriel, and is the site of one of the earliest -if not the earliest- civilization founded and governed by Men during the Merethic Era, many thousands of years ago. These early Men arrived on Tamriel by sailing south from the ancient continent of Atmora, the northern-most pinnacle of the world. In present day, Skyrim is home mainly to the direct descendants of these Atmorans, a people known as the Nords: Large, hardy men and women who are notorious for their militancy and innate resistance to frost and frost magic, both a consequence of the cold, harsh climate of their homelands. Bordered by Morrowind to the east, Cyrodiil to the south, Hammerfell to the southwest, and High Rock to the west, Skyrim forms the uppermost province of the continent of Tamriel. To the northeast the Sea of Ghosts borders the Hold of Winterhold, and far northeast lies the island of Solstheim. Skyrim has nine holds, each is governed by a Jarl, who keep civility and order in their designated hold. Jarls are mostly independent, but swear fealty to Skyrim's High King. Biology The Nords are a race of Men who typically are regarded as light-skinned, fair-haired and imposing in size and build. They are the direct descendants of the Atmorans, who in ancient days sailed to Tamriel from the frozen continent of Atmora, and to a lesser extent of the Nedic peoples, who were natives of Tamriel that interbred with these Atmorans. The Nords, along with the Redguards and Orcs, are on average more muscular and larger of size than the other races of Nirn. They have developed an innate resistance to cold as well as a fierce and uncompromising mindset in the face of adversity, traits that are likely the result of generations of having lived on the tundra and enduring Skyrim's harsh, overcast climate. History Merethic Era The Nords were first known as the Atmorans, of the northern continent known as Atmora. It is unknown if the climate of Atmora was ever temperate enough to sustain anything other than a hunter-gatherer population, though there are some references to "distant green summers" and "chilling green shores.Songs of the Return, Vol 2Songs of the Return, Vol 7 At some point in Atmoran history, there was a great civil war. In the midst of this, Ysgramor, a revered Nordic hero, gathered all who would follow him and sailed south. They eventually came ashore in Skyrim at a place now known as Hsaarik Head. As there was already an Elven, or Mer, population on the continent, the immigrants had dubbed it "Mereth". Contrary to popular belief, Ysgramor was not the first human to create a settlement in Tamriel; he and his colonists were simply the latest of a long line of immigrants from Atmora. There was in fact already an indigenous human population upon their arrival. In the early days, mer and men lived in relative peace with one another. Over time, racial tensions arose as the Snow Elves realized that the settlers would soon surpass their own numbers if left unchecked. The decision was made to halt the expansion of the human settlers, using any means necessary. This culminated in the Night of Tears, when a Snow Elf army fell upon the unsuspecting human city of Saarthal and razed the settlement to the ground. The only remnants of the city in the Fourth Era are the ruins found south of Winterhold. It has also been speculated that the Snow Elves had an alternative motive to their actions. When the city was originally built, the Atmorans uncovered a source of great power underneath Saarthal and attempted to keep it buried. The elves learned of this and coveted it for themselves.Night of Tears Only Ysgramor and two of his sons escaped the slaughter and returned to Atmora, vowing to avenge their people.Ysgramor (Lore) Ysgramor returned to Skyrim, bringing with him the famous Five Hundred Companions, a name later adopted by a group of mercenaries in Whiterun. Upon their return to Tamriel, they slaughtered the Snow Elves living there and began a program to completely eliminate the Snow Elf population. After horrific losses to Ysgramor and his Companions, the Snow Elves retreated to their last haven on Solstheim. Led by the Snow Prince, the Snow Elves took a final stand against the Nords. The conflict between them ended at the Battle of the Moesring, in which the Snow Prince was unexpectedly killed by a twelve year old girl. This death shattered the spirit of the remaining Snow Elf warriors. Many fled, and those that remained on the battlefield were killed.Fall of the Snow Prince First Era In the Year 1E 113, King Harald, of the Ysgramor dynasty, was the first man to unify Skyrim, and in 1E 143 the last of the elves (Snow Elves and Ayleids) were driven out of the province. After the 108-year rein of King Harald, a Moot was created to establish the next High King from the royal family. This Moot was different from the Moots of Skyrim in the Fourth Era, as this Moot acquired power for itself, which was its ultimate downfall.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim In 1E 240, King Harald's son, King Vrage the Gifted, started the Skyrim Conquests. He carved out the First Empire of the Nords and by 1E 290 ruled all the northern regions of Tamriel. These regions included Morrowind, most of High Rock, and some northern reaches of Cyrodiil. The capital of the Empire was Windhelm, a city built by Ysgramor after the his conquest of the elves. his keep, The Palace of the Kings, still stands, housing the Jarl of Eastmarch. It´s one of the few structures still intact from the First Era. But after the rein of King Borgas in 1E 369, who was killed during the Wild Hunt, the First Empire began to crumble. As there was no heir to the throne, the now ineffective Moot was unable to establish a new High King of Skyrim, beginning the War of Succession. The Empire lost all lands beyond Skyrim, and was never able to regain these provinces. The War of Succession ended in 1E 420 with the Pact of Chieftains, which stated that a Moot would only be held when the High King died with no living heirs. After this, Skyrim's successions have never again been disputed on the battlefield. In the Late First Era, there was an invasion from Akavir. These men, who came from the North, were the Akavir Dragonguard, from whom the Blades claim origin. The Nords, the warriors they were, were the first to challenge these invaders. The Nords were defeated and the Dragonguard carved a path through Skyrim. The Nords joined Reman Cyrodiil at the Battle of Pale Pass. Accounts on the battle vary, but was ultimately a victory secured against the Akavir, who swore loyalty to Reman Cyrodiil.The Rise and Fall of the Blades" Second Era The dawn of the Second Era saw even more conflict for the Nords. Led by the general Hjalti Early-Beard, the Nordic Holds were locked in conflict with the Reachmen of High Rock over territory within Skyrim. Allying himself with the Colovian king Cuhlecain, Hjalti was able to push the Reachmen back into the nearly impregnable fortress at Old Hrol'dan. The two forces seemed at an impasse until the intervention of the god Ysmir. Ysmir came to Hjalti in the night, and taught him the Way of the Voice. When the morning came, Hjalti led his army to the gates of the fortress and shouted down its walls, achieving victory. Hjalti was then given the name Talos, meaning Stormcrown. However, the Nordic people resented the fact that Cuhlecain and Hjalti sought to reforge the old Empire. In the year 852, shortly after the two generals traveled to Cyrodiil, an allied force of Nords and Bretons marched south and conquered all major passes and settlements in the Jerall Mountains. Staging their forces at Sancre Tor for the winter, the allied invaders dared Talos to face them. Talos could only amass a small army to stand before the walls, so he resorted to subterfuge. Though the fort was surrounded by unscalable terrain, a Breton traitor showed the general a small mountain trail that would lead his forces into Sancre Tor from the rear. The Nord-Breton alliance only saw that the general had left a severely weakened force in the field and, leaving a small force to man the walls, they sallied forth to take the field. Meanwhile, Talos reclaimed the Amulet of Kings and led his forces from within the walls of Sancre Tor. Using his army and his Thu'um, he swept aside the defenders and took the keep. Seeing this, the Nords abandoned their alliance and swore fealty to Talos, claiming him heir to the Empire. Soon after, Hjalti took the name Tiber Septim, and declared a new Empire, which now included the Nords of Skyrim . Third Era The Third Era began with a royal wedding in Skyrim, between Mantiarco of Solitude and young Potema Septim, later called the Wolf Queen. The already-widower Mantiarco married the young Septim daughter by accident of custom, as she stole the Promise of Marriage actually meant for her mother. However, the marriage proceeded and Mantiarco came to love Potema. She went on to bear him a son, Uriel Septim III. Soon after, it was discovered that Mantiarco's first son, Bathorgh, was actually the love child of his first wife and his warchief Lord Thone. In his grief, Mantiarco expelled his son from the realm, never to be heard from again. Whether or not Bathorgh was actually born of this affair is still a matter of debate.The Wolf Queen, Book I In 3E 121 the War of the Red Diamond was fought with the Wolf Queen's son, Uriel Septim III, who claimed Kintyra II was a bastard and her claim to the throne was therefore false. With the help of this mother, Uriel Septim gathered forces from High Rock, Northern Morrowind and Skyrim. With these he was able to conquer enough of Tamriel to proclaim himself Emperor. But during the Battle of Ichidag his army was defeated by Cephorus Septim, and Uriel himself was captured. He was on route to the Imperial City when the caravan was attacked by vigilantes, killing Uriel.The Wolf Queen, Book VII The war ended when Potema Septim was killed in the last siege of Solitude.Biography of the Wolf QueenThe Wolf Queen, Book VII During the Imperial Simulacrum, when Jagar Tharn, a battlemage, posed as Emperor Uriel Septim VII old animosities between Skyrim and their neighbors in Hammerfell and High Rock were reignited, setting off the War of Bend'r-Mahk. One of but many wars occurring during the Simulacrum, the conflict saw the reclamation of territory Nords had not claimed since the 1st Era. Peace was finally restored when Uriel VII wrested the throne from his impersonator. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim Fourth Era After the Oblivion Crisis Skyrim appeared relatively unscathed. It boosted is economy in region (compared to others) as well the citizens who lived there. About a century later, between the years of 4E 171 a war broke out between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire of Tamriel. This war extremely bloody and both sides suffered heavily, and the outcome was the White-Gold Concordat. This agreement included many terms but some of the main terms that "affected the Nords" was outlawing of the worshipping of Talos, disbandment of the Blades, giving free reign to the Thalmor to move throughout the Empire, and to hunt down any worshipers of this outlawed religion, and the slaughtering of the last of The Blades. As a result, many Nords began to favour Skyrim's secession form the Empire. Eventually Ulfric Stormcloak organized these rebels into the Stormcloaks. Soon after, Ulfric challenged the High King of Skyrim to a fight. Ulfric slew him and sparked the Skyrim Civil War between Ulfric's supporters and Nords loyal to the Empire, who were backed up by the Fourth Legion of the Imperial Legion. Supporters of the rebellion claimed that the Empire lost all credibility by signing the White-Gold Concordat and are now simply acting as the Dominion's puppets, as well as a strong cultural nationalistic incentive for rebellion in feeling the amount of outside influence in Skyrim is a threat to the Nordic way of life. Nords loyal to the Empire are so because they feel that a less united Empire would only benefit the Thalmor if hostilities were to resume but also because of mutual advantage for both Skyrim and Cyrodiil in terms of trade and defense and because of Skyrim's long tradition not only being part of the Empire, but being the ancestral homeland of the Tiber Septim and his descendants. Society and Nordic Pantheon A spiritual relationship between the Nords and the life-force of breathing, which is associated with the Sky Goddess Kyne, is integral to Nordic society. As Children of the Sky puts it: "Nords consider themselves to be the children of the sky. They call Skyrim the Throat of the World, because it is where the sky exhaled on the land and formed them. They see themselves as eternal outsiders and invaders, and even when they conquer and rule another people; they feel no kinship with them. The breath and the voice are the vital essence of a Nord. When they defeat great enemies they take their tongues as trophies. These are woven into ropes and can hold speech like an enchantment. The power of a Nord can be articulated into a shout, like the kiai of an Akaviri swordsman. The strongest of their warriors are called "Tongues." When the Nords attack a city, they take no siege engines or cavalry; the Tongues form in a wedge in front of the gatehouse, and draw in breath. When the leader lets it out in a kiai, the doors are blown in, and the axemen rush into the city. Shouts can be used to sharpen blades or to strike enemies. A common effect is the shout that knocks an enemy back, or the power of command. A strong Nord can instill bravery in men with his battle-cry, or stop a charging warrior with a roar. The greatest of the Nords can call to specific people over hundreds of miles, and can move by casting a shout, appearing where it lands." The use of the Thu'um as a weapon has not only been lost, but is forbidden by the Empire. Apart from the students of the discredited School of Thu'um in the Imperial City, Tiber Septim was reputedly the last man to wield this power. However, the ancient Greybeards still sit atop the many steps leading to the peak of High Hrothgar, where the Nordic race was born, meditating on the known Shouts. Like all Tamrielic races (Dunmer excluded), the religion of Skyrim is focused on the Aedra and their old ally, Lorkhan. Kyne is notably more assertive and warlike than the nature-loving Kynareth. Although Mara is present in her role as a mother goddess, it was Kyne who is the mother of the Nords. She is also credited with sending her son Morihaus (and perhaps Pelinal Whitestrake) to the aid of the Cyro-Nordic slaves in their uprising. The chief of the pantheon of Skyrim is Lorkhan, known to them as Shor. The Nords know Shor as the king of the gods, a champion of men in their struggles against the elves. He was treacherously slain by elves, yet continues to bestow favor on his people by aiding them with immortal champions such as Ysmir, another member of the Nordic pantheon. Today, Ysmir is the name by which Nords recognize the divinity of Talos. Certain Daedra, such as Hermaeus Mora, can be found in the Nordic pantheon. An isolated tribe known as the Skaal follow a different form of faith from their mainland brethren. Instead of having regular religious worship, they venerate nature. They believe that certain parts of nature, such as the winds, the trees, and the sun, were given to them by the All-Maker, a benevolent, unknowable creator deity. In this regard, wolves and bears are especially sacred to this small tribe. They believe all aspects of nature must constantly be in harmony, for this is what gives the Skaal their shamanic powers. Further research into their oral traditions has led to the conclusion that the All-Maker is their version of Alduin. The Skaal also tell tales of the Adversary, the enemy of mankind, and his lieutenant, the Greedy Man. As other tales show, the Greedy Man is none other than another incarnation of Lorkhan in a Nordic pantheon, yet cast in this case as a demon. In view of this, the Adversary is none other than Padomay/Sithis of the north, who gives birth to Lorkhan in elven tales. Indeed, in this regard the faith of the Skaal is nearly the reverse of the pantheon of Skyrim. Although they don't worship them, the Skaal are also aware of the existence of the Daedric Princes. Trivia *Nord means North in Norwegian, German, French, Romanian, Swedish, Italian, Icelandic, Danish and Catalan, while "Noord" has the same meaning in Dutch and Afrikaans. *Nords appear to be the Tamriel version of the real world Nordic race who inhabited Northern and Central Europe. The Nords of Tamriel are voiced with vaguely Scandinavian or Nordic accents. *Much of their warrior-centric culture is based on the Germanic cultures like the Vikings, Franks, Old Saxons, and Alemanni. Hrothgar, for example, is also the name of a legendary Danish king from the tale of Beowulf, and Sovngarde is very similar to the Viking Gods' home, Asgard. Also, a lot of Nords have Scandinavian names. For example Sven, Bjorn, (in Norway/Sweden/Iceland spelled Bjørn/Björn) Ari, Asta, Hillevi, Laila (in Finland) Arngeir, Hilde, Hakon One-Eye (in Norway/Sweden/Iceland spelled Håkon or Haakon/Håkan/Hákon) and Frida are quite common Scandinavian names. *Nords also have some Scottish inspiration as a thane is a form of nobility in Scotland and some characters such as Brynjolf have Scottish accents. *Some Nords have Slavic names like Vald, Valdimar, Vilkas, Lod, etc. Appearances * * * * * * References es:Nórdico de:Nord pl:Nord ru:Норд fr:Nordique Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Nords